Shark Week
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Slash Jakeward. Explicit sex, violence, character death not Jacob or Edward . Jake and Emmett are quite interested in Shark Week while Edward fumes. Events spiral out of control when Alice tells them what she saw. Her visions are always correct, right?


**Sunday, July 31st**

Jake knocked on the door, shuffling his shoes on the doormat.

"Hi, Jacob! Please come in!" Alice glanced at the person next to the shifter. "And you of course, Leah!"

"Is Edward in?" Jacob sauntered into the foyer of the Cullens, Leah trailing behind him.

"He's upstairs, composing. You know the way." Alice eyed critically the attire of the female shapeshifter as Jacob strolled into the living room.

"I'd better let him be. He gets angry if I interrupt him." Jake sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Esmée baked you some goodies just before she went hunting with Carlisle. You want some?"

"In fact, I-"

Emmet called out from the den. "Jake, come on over. The shark show is starting!"

"Coming, Em!" Jake shrugged, his hand lingering on the face printed on his t-shirt as he smiled at Alice. He walked to the couch, leaving Leah behind.

Alice nervously rubbed the hem of her silk blouse. She didn't know how to make conversation with the beautiful Quileute woman. She motioned to the door of the kitchen. "The offer still stands, if you're hungry."

Leah sauntered into the kitchen, her hands stuck on the back pocket of her shorts. She espied a dish full of gingerbread cookies and went over the table to grab one. Turning to Alice, she motioned with the cookie towards the den where the boys were whooping loudly.

"Guys don't realize sharks are dangerous, right? Is Rosalie around?"

Alice shook her head. "She left for Juneau, Alaska."

For a second, she doubted whether to divulge the family's affairs to the shifter, but since she was a packmate of Jacob's, Alice resolutely plunged ahead. "She and Emmett have split for a while. When you have eternity before you, you can easily become bored. They decided to spice up their life."

"It's a pity. Actually I came here to ask her a favor."

Alice smiled winsomely. "What favor? Maybe I can help you."

"Well, I've decided to enroll in Bates Technical College next year. Jake told me your family moves around after a few years?"

After Alice nodded, Leah took another cookie and continued. "If you go, the bloodsuckers will stop coming here. I hope I won't be a shifter by then. I have to make a living elsewhere, the Rez is too full of heartache for me."

Knowing Leah's history with Sam and his sudden imprint, Alice smiled wryly. "I see."

"Anyway, I'm angling for a degree in Web Development. I can wrangle a sport scholarship, and I wanted to ask Rosalie for a recommendation letter."

Leah flexed her strong arms. "I'm good at sports."

Taking out her cell phone, Alice nodded understandingly. "I can envision you doing well there."

Leah finished the cookie and frowned. "Do you see that in… you know… a vision?"

Alice shook her head. "No, the future's very fluid. Many times visions have a way of shifting; they don't have the meaning I saw in them."

She smiled self-deprecatingly, "My interpretations? Sometimes they're way off. Like the time I told Edward Bella died. Still haven't forgiven myself."

Glancing at the screen, Alice touched her phone. "I'll get Carlisle to write a recommendation letter for you. I'm sure he'll be glad to."

oOoOo

Jake took a swig from his beer bottle as the narrator's voice explained, _'The Great White sharks can exert a metric ton of pressure per square inch when they bite.'_

He slapped Emmett's bulging bicep. "Think you could handle that?"

His piercing amber eyes staring at the wolf, Emmett shook his head ruefully. "Nope, even our skin isn't indestructible, Jake; as you well know."

Jake put the bottle between his legs, nodding. "Sure, but you leeches are tough. We had a hard time with Victoria's newborn army."

Emmett turned to look at Jake; his gaze rested for a moment on his fine features, and then glided down his broad shoulders, lingering for a moment in his ripped abs, their bulge visible through his t-shirt.

"Why do you spend so much time with me?" Emmett held up his hand to forestall Jake's possibly angry response. "Not that I mind, much." Grinning, he waved at the TV set. "Instead of watching sharks, I'd thought you'd like to spend time with your pack."

Jake shrugged, his brows furrowing as his mood suddenly plummeted. "There's a lot of pressure on me, man. The elders warned me to stay away from all of you."

"Why?"

"Bella has been spreading tales around Forks. Ever since Edward broke up with her, she's been moody and withdrawn, more than usual. Until she got hold of Jessica. The two girls decided to take revenge on me by telling everyone I'm gay."

"Uh-huh!"

"News travels fast in this town. The elders heard that. They even planned to banish me from the Rez. It was only Sue Clearwater's word that changed their mind." Jake took another swig, putting the cold bottle against his forehead. "That woman surely can speak her mind!"

"So, what did she say?"

"Gave them a piece of her mind. Wasn't there to hear it. But they didn't banish me or anything. Things are tough right now, so I visit you guys." Jake turned his attention to the screen where a huge white shark swam by as the narrator said, _'A Great White was observed near San Diego, its habitat generally is….'_

"So that's why you spend so much time here! Not that I mind." Emmett eyed hungrily Jake's bulging pecs, slowly moving up and down as the Quileute watched the TV.

Jacob heard the front door opening as he smelled some spices. He looked up and saw Esmée making her way to the kitchen, carrying several bags on her arms. Glancing sideways at Emmett, he noticed the hunk was watching intently the boat on the screen.

Huffing, Jake stood up and hastily went to aid Esmée. "Let me help you, Mrs. Cullen."

Jacob tried to grab one of the heavy bags. Esmée held on to it as she laughed richly, continuing her way to the kitchen.

"I've told you to call me Esmée, Jacob. After all, you're almost my son-in-law." She smiled discreetly at Jacob's blushing face as she opened the kitchen door. "I don't need your help, dear. You forget my strength."

Emmett laughed from the den. "She almost beat me at arm wrestling, man!"

Jake shook his head. Smiling ruefully, he made his way back to the couch. Plopping down, he tried to wrest the remote control from Emmett, but he couldn't.

Esmée called from the kitchen."Emmett, is Jasper around?"

"No. He went hunting."

"When you see him, please tell him I need to talk to him."

Edward asked from the stairs, "Is there something wrong, Esmée?" He couldn't compose music very well when Jacob's smutty thoughts kept disturbing his concentration. It was hard to pay attention to the piano when he wanted to play Jake's body instead.

The sounds of cabinet doors opening and closing came from the kitchen as Esmée put away the groceries she'd bought for Jacob's meals. "When I was at the supermarket I smelled something odd. Felt like a vampire."

Edward rushed to Jacob's side, cradling his face in his hands as the shifter squirmed on the couch. Exchanging a worried glance with Emmett, the thoughts Edward read in his mind made him cringe. _Edward, do you think the Volturi heard about you and Jake? I don't think they would approve._

Edward leaned towards the shapeshifter, inhaling the wet dog scent as if it was the most expensive cologne. It reminded him that Jake was alive, by his side, and not in the hands of the relentless Volturi. "I'll talk with Jasper when he returns. We'll have to patrol around Forks." He nudged the Quileute's broad shoulders. "Think the pack will help?"

"Don't know, Ed. They might, but with the way the elders are acting right now… I'm not sure."

Edward scowled at the door, hearing Jake's thoughts. _Bella's words have been pretty effective. They don't like the Cullens and it has nothing to do with them being leeches._

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

**Tuesday, August 2nd**

"God, I'm tired of watching this!" Edward tried to wrest the remote control from Emmett's huge paw as the screen showed a giant jaw.

'_Though as big as a whale, these sharks…'_ The narrator's voice was drowned out by the vampires shouting angrily at each other while Jake laughed. He was slouched on the sofa, reaching for a bowl full of popcorn on the center table. "Man, you two are so funny!"

Edward glared at his lover. "I'm tired of you and Emmett sitting here all day long, watching that silly show." He motioned towards the plasma screen.

There was a thin text strip running at the bottom. _A Great White shark was last seen near Puget Sound. Please stay tuned. _

Because his boyfriend and his brother were so interested in making fun of him, Edward knew they hadn't paid attention. He snorted angrily; if they were so interested in sharks they should gobble up the news that a big one was practically at their doorstep.

Emmett nudged Jake's elbow. "My little brother needs some loving, Jacob. He doesn't like sea predators like we do."

Edward licked his lips, watching Jake's washboard abs rippling in the reflected light from the screen as his boyfriend sat up.

"I've got an idea for a poem!" Jake grinned wolfishly and began reciting.

'_I met a guy at sea__  
><em>_he liked Shark Week,__  
><em>_though he was a prick__  
><em>_I loved to suck his dick.'_

Emmett laughed uproariously, "That was awful, Jake. Even I can do better."

Jacob pouted, crossing his arms and flexing his biceps as Edward shifted his legs, trying to relieve the sudden pressure in his crotch.

Edward hated to break the joyful mood, but he wanted to know where Jasper was. With Rosalie out of the picture, and the pack staying away due to their inner conflicts, the Cullens had a hard time of it guarding Forks. The vampire whose scent they were tracking had proved to be very elusive.

Not even Jasper's tactics appeared to be effective, they couldn't flush the vampire out of cover. The ever present worry that the Volturi were in town, and they were after Jacob made Edward shiver.

"Jazz came back?"

Emmett nodded, his attention fixed on the colorful corals on the screen. "He didn't report anything. Esmée took the next shift. Carlisle will relieve her after he finishes his day at the hospital."

Jake spread his legs, holding the bowl on his belly. Edward's gaze slid from the short-cropped black hair he loved to touch, to Jake's handsome face, frowning as the shifter looked intently at the screen. The vampire continued his examination of the delectable body in front of him. Jake's lickable abs were shielded by the damned bowl, but his crotch was open to Edward's scrutiny.

The vampire inhaled, delighting in the scent of Jacob. The shapeshifter should have to be responsible and deal with the problems he created in Edward's unruly body, the vampire decided.

Before Jake knew what hit him, Edward picked him up bridal style, running to the bedroom with vampire speed.

Emmet cried after them, "If you two ever want to include me in a threesome, just say so!"

oOoOo

Edward threw Jacob on the bed, smirking at the Quileute as he nearly ripped Jake's cut off denims, throwing them on the floor. He caressed Jake's thick girth with his left hand as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

Jake's cock twitched, growing under the attentions of his lover. He blushed as he mumbled, "Do you think Em meant it?"

Edward's thumb glided over his pale chest, playing with his right nipple while Jake stared at him, mesmerized. "You mean the threesome? Of course he did. I've read his thoughts and he wants to plow that tight ass of yours."

"What about Rosalie?"

"They wanted a time-out. I'm sure Rose will try other lovers. Being in love eternally is hard work."

Jake glared at Edward. "I suppose you'll want other guys, too? Thing you have to remember is, wolves are possessive!"

Edward sat down on the bed, bending down to take off his pants and his briefs. He smiled when he read the wolf's thoughts. Jake was intrigued about Emmett's size. He kept picturing Edward on all fours, taking both him and Emmett at the same time. The mental image changed and now it was Jake being taken at once by the two vamps.

Edward smiled at Jacob. "If we ever decide on a threesome, we'll be doing it together, Jake." With his inhuman strength, he pinned the Quileute to the bed while he smirked. "By the way, Emmett is _huge._"

He poured oil on Jake's engorged cock as the shifter mumbled, "Where did you get that?"

Sneering, Edward crouched over Jacob, holding the cockhead just below his twitching hole. "One of the many advantages of having my speed."

Sighing, Edward sat down on the thick prick, mindful not to go too fast. Not for his sake - because he was sure his channel could take that and more - but for Jake's sensitive glans. Once his backside was flush with Jake's crotch, he started moving up and down, enjoying the wiry sensation of Jake's pubic hair tickling his buttocks as the cockhead rubbed against his prostate in the most delightful way.

Edward bounced up and down on his lover's thick cock with inhuman speed. His prick slapping against his pale abs was the only sound in the room; Jake frowned and thrust his hips upward, burrowing into the vampire's cold channel.

Edward was enjoying immensely Jacob's fantasies involving the two of them with Emmett in different positions. He had to admit, Jake had a great imagination. Maybe from watching all those porn movies?

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Alice ran into the room. She shrieked and covered her face when she saw the two men making love.

"What the hell, pixie?" roared Jake. "Talk about a cock blocker!"

Alice yelled, "Bella jumped the shark… I mean the cliff!"

Edward disengaged his body from Jacob, his prick deflating rapidly when he read his sister's mind.

Jacob put his arm around his head, not bothering to cover his slick, twitching cock from Alice's darting glances. "What do you mean?"

After the vampire dressed, he threw Jacob's cut off jeans on the bed. "Alice saw Bella jumping from the cliff, again."

Jake put on his clothes. "Hurry, we have to save her from drowning!"

As they rushed downstairs, Edward finished explaining. "Jake, did you see the news about a great white shark around Puget Sound?"

"Sure."

"Alice saw the shark attack Bella!"

Emmett was opening the doors of the garage with his hands, to save time. The vampires and Jake entered the yellow sports car which shot out of the house as Edward barely opened the door so Emmett could jump in.

But even Alice driving her Porsche Turbo at top speed was too slow to evade fate. When the three arrived at the beach, they heard a lonely scream carried by the wind.

A giant fin slowly disappeared beneath the raging sea.

Jake ran towards the sea, transforming in mid step. The wolf's paws left huge imprints on the grey, cold sand as he howled his despair to the winds. The seawater reached his muzzle when he was violently yanked sideways by Edward. Clinging desperately to the wolf's fur, he shouted, "Don't go, Jake! Bella's gone now."

The wolf growled fiercely as he turned back to the beach. He twisted his body violently from side to side to get rid of the vampire. _Bella, I have to save her! She did this because of me!_

Edward was losing the battle. The huge mass of the wolf proved intractable. In his mind, Jake held only one thought; rush to the sea and save Bella from the shark. Despair tinged Jake's thought processes, clouding even Edward's mind.

The vampires wrestling with the wolf on the beach missed the chopping motions of the sea near the place where the shark's fin disappeared.

With a woeful snarl, Jake flung Edward through the air as he turned to the sea once more.

He didn't go far, this time it was Emmett's huge frame who tried to stop Jacob from rescuing Bella. The vampire said hoarsely, "Too late, bud! Remember the show! The Great White could destroy even us vampires. Think what he can do to you…besides dogs… don't swim that well!"

Edward leaped on Jake from the other side. The Quileute's mind revolved in anguish around the girl he once loved. _Bella, my Bella! My fault!_

"It wasn't your fault, Jake! It is mine!" Edward cursed his inability to shed tears, for he felt like dying inside. Even if he had left Bella for good, he never wanted her to die.

"You two are nuts!" Emmett began pulling the now unresisting russet-colored wolf towards the beach. "It was Bella's fault! She could've handled the breakup and move on, but like always she kept moaning and went the whole emo way!"

Once they were on the beach, the waves lapping at their feet, Emmett stood up. He looked down at the two crumpled figures on the sand. Jake had shifted back and was sobbing; and Edward…

Emmett leaned down and touched Edward's alabaster cheek. Red teardrops slowly made their way from his amber eyes to his lips. Wonder tinged his voice as Emmett raised his bloodstained hand. "You're crying blood, Edward."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

**Friday, August 5****th**

Esmée put the brownie cookies on a plate, fresh from the oven. She surveyed critically their color. Inhaling the rich chocolate scent, she decided they would do. It was a pity that she couldn't taste them to find out if they were as appetizing as they looked.

She took the dish and passed it to Emmett. "Won't you take this to Jacob, dear?"

"Sure, mom." Emmett grabbed it, essaying a weak smile. "I don't think he'll eat them, though. He and Edward barely move. They drive me crazy!"

"You have to give them time, Emmett. Time enough to mourn her. I do want Jacob to eat more; he's a growing boy that needs his energy."

"Yes, it's weird not to see him eating something."

"I talked to Leah on the phone." Esmée motioned to the plate. "She gave me the recipe, says her mother bakes them too, as did Jacob's mother."

Jasper sauntered into the room, ruffling his wind-tousled blond hair. "I don't know how much longer I can stand these two. I've tried to soothe their pain, but nothin' I do seems to work."

"I know what you mean, Jazz." Emmett made his way to the door. At the threshold, he turned back to ask, "Did you find the vampire?"

Jasper shook his head, reclining lazily against the kitchen island. "Can't say I did. The scent seemed familiar to me. Did you know Bella told some girls her _vampire_ boyfriend had left her?"

Emmett shook his head, frowning.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" said Jasper ruefully. "Alice told me that when she was near the Quileute border, she sensed something odd. Like a vision was trying to appear or somethin'."

oOoOo

Edward sat forlornly in front of the piano, fingering the ebony keys. He wanted to play a mournful melody, but he couldn't find the energy to do so.

Meanwhile, Jake paced back and forth in front of the window. Looking at his lover, Edward mused that they were handling grief very differently. While he was feeling oddly detached and viewed the world with an enormous sense of unreality, Jake was horny. Very horny.

In the dreams he'd had since Bella's passing, Jake dreamed of the contrast his russet-colored body would make, wrapped around alabaster ones. Sometimes he penetrated Emmett; sometimes it was Jacob who got fucked.

When Emmett entered the music room holding a plate with brownies, Edward seized the opportunity to ameliorate Jacob's pain.

Motioning to the strapping man, he whispered, "Go on, Jake. I know you want to have sex. I can't… not right now. But you were curious about Em before the whole thing happened, and I know Emmett likes you."

Turning to Emmett, Edward took out plate from his hands and put it atop the piano. "What do you say, Em?"

Emmett coughed. "Guys, I hope you know I wasn't kidding the other day."

Jacob stopped in front of the bench. Leaning down, he touched Edward's cheek. "Whatever we do, Edward, we'll do it together. This I promise you."

Faking a sigh of disappointment, Emmett tried to inject some levity into the situation. "Sorry to break up the gaggingly sweet moment, guys. Jacob, if you don't eat these, Esmée will be angry."

Jacob grimaced as he took one of the brownies. Inhaling deeply, his lips curled upward in the beginning of a smile. "Hey, it smells just like the ones mom baked!"

Edward started the play the notes of a sad Chopin piece, stopping after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

**Sunday, August 7****th**

The russet-colored wolf howled deep in the forest. Sometimes, when the pain of Bella's passing threatened to tear him apart, Jacob shifted and ran to the forest. Edward always went with him. The vampire claimed that Jacob's howling eased his own pain, that it was something he felt viscerally but he was unable to express.

Emmett also accompanied them. The hunky vampire had proved to be very understanding. Even in the midst of their misery, Em would sometimes crack up a joke that made them smile, however briefly.

The wolf pawed the leaf-covered soil near an ash tree. Edward sat against the rough bark, his face scrunched up as if he wanted his eyes to shed the tears he was unable to.

It was Emmett who first noticed something strange. Growling, he took up a crouching position next to the wolf.

Jacob was surprised by Emmett's sudden change in mood. He was followed an instant later by Edward who snarled and stood up, moving to Jake's right side. The Quileute shifted unthinkingly, forgetting he was safer as a wolf.

Jake sniffed; the scent was eerily familiar yet it was unmistakably a vampire's unique odor.

"Who are you? Come out so we can see you!" shouted Edward.

Jake shook his head. He was sure Edward was able to read anyone's thoughts, even a vampire's. The only person whose mind remained immune to Edward's powers was…

A female glided out of the forest. Clad in tight blue jeans and a white homespun blouse, she moved with ethereal grace. Her alabaster skin sparkled when a stray sunbeam reached her face. She would have been a vision of heavenly beauty but for the deep gashes that ran across her face. Starting from her neck, they ran through her cheeks and reached her forehead.

Her eyes red as the finest rubies, Bella Swan growled.

Edward and Emmet stumbled back, surprise evident in their faces while Jake rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw in front of him. How could Bella be alive when the shark had attacked her?

"How can you…?" For once, Edward was at a complete loss for words.

Bella snorted. "I see your usual flair fails you, _dear_ Edward."

Emmett snarled, returning to his crouching position. "We saw the shark, Alice told us her vision! You should be dead!"

An instant later the realization hit Jake like a hammer. Bella had survived the shark attack because she had become something else, inhuman.

"You were turned." Jacob didn't realize tears were running down his cheeks. In all of his many dreams and nightmares, he'd never believed Bella would be turned. Even when he was angry at her for meddling in his life after he and Edward got together, he'd supposed she would just move out of the state and would continue living a normal, mortal life.

"Hi, Jake!" Bella grimaced, her voice smooth as the finest nectar, her posture aggressive as the deadliest predator. "You were so wrapped up in stealing my fiancé that you didn't notice when the Volturi came to town. They wanted the deal we made fulfilled and they turned me!"

"I… I…" Edward staggered back, leaning on the tree.

"You… you…" mocked Bella. "My sweet ex-boyfriend. You were too busy fucking that-"

She angrily stabbed her hand toward Jacob. "Dog, that you didn't care for me, the girl you swore you would love forever!"

It was Emmett who answered her. "You're nuts, Bella! It was you who attracted the Volturi. I heard you were complaining to your friends that your _vampire_ boyfriend had left you! Of course the Volturi turned you; you were a danger to them!"

"Don't you dare blame me!" shrieked Bella, motioning to her scarred face. "I wanted to be young and beautiful forever, and now I'm cursed to live like this!"

Another figure glided out of the nearby copse of trees. It was Dmitri.

The pale Volturi made tsking noises. "Bella, I've warned you about the newborn's temper, you should take care. Aro wants your power to flourish slowly. The family in Second Beach wasn't enough?"

Jake recoiled from the implications. His sweet Bella was a mindless killer!

"They aren't enough, Dmitri. Not until I revenge myself on these two." She smiled at Emmett. "I have nothing against you. Leave now and don't look back!"

Emmett stood his ground. "I won't leave Edward or Jake. You are the one that should leave Forks!"

Without another word, Dmitri leaped on the Cullens. The three men fought so rapidly that their movement was blurry to Jacob.

Before he could shift to his wolf form, Bella was beside him. Holding Jacob up by his neck, she said in her hypnotizing voice. "You won't escape me, Jake. You deserve to die for what you did to me."

Jacob felt his sight dimming as the sounds of the battle between his vampires and Dmitri grew weaker. Only Bella's voice remained strong, taunting him. "My power is special, dog. I can shield anyone I want. I can even shield you from your brain."

Jake couldn't see anything and the flowery scents of the forest disappeared. The last thing he heard was Edward grunting in despair.

"I will leave you like this, dear Jacob; shielding the world from your senses until you go mad and die. Wait, if I make you shift you will remain ageless, trapped in the cage I've created for you… forever. Poor doggy!" Bella's cruel words sounded so incongruous in that sweet voice of hers.

Jacob cast a last despairing thought at his boyfriend. _Edward, haven't said it and now it's too late. I love you. I'll love you forever, even in this prison._

Then he knew no more.

oOoOo

Jake swam in nothingness. His mind clung tenaciously to the slim thread of hope that Edward and Emmett were all right, that they had escaped Bella's clutches. Having him to toy with, maybe Bella would forget her revenge against Edward. Jacob hoped that with time they would find solace in each other, and they would forget about him.

"Why are you smirking, Edward?" The pixie's voice sounded strangely tinny.

Jake felt a cold touch against his forehead. "He has… intriguing thoughts, my sweet Jacob."

"Will my son be alright, Dr. Cullen?" Jake wanted to reach his father, to ease the evident grief in his voice. His fingers twitched and soon they were enveloped in the cold grip of Edward's hand.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Black. The sensory deprivation didn't last that long. Thankfully we arrived on time."

Jake felt a cool cloth on his forehead and then Alice's voice murmuring. "I don't understand how Bella escaped my visions."

"I guess that Volturi leech used her shielding powers against you." Leah sounded as if she was in the other room, but her warm hand against his shoulder convinced Jacob she was right next to him.

Jake opened his lips. At first he couldn't make a sound. Edward caressed his wrist as if encouraging him to take things easy.

The Quileute managed to say the single word, "… jump?"

"Bella was a newborn. She was crazed half the time. That's why she jumped." Emmett appeared to be right next to him, his voice was loud and strong.

Jacob took deep breaths, steeling himself to ask the question he already knew the answer for. "Bella is… dead?"

"Alice, Leah, and the others arrived right on time. When Bella focused her shielding powers on you…" Edward trailed off, shivering when he thought of the fate his Jacob was saved from.

"Alice was able to see us clearly. She alerted the others." Edward's hand lingered on his shoulder, tracing his neck and finding the secret spot that made Jacob's skin tingle. "Together we finished Dmitri and then… Bella. She is dead for real."

Jake squinted at a vision of beauty appearing slowly out of the blackness. Edward's perfect cheekbones, then his amber eyes glinting with mischief and his brow creased in worry. "Where's Emmett?"

The brunet hunk's face leaned towards him as he whispered so the others couldn't hear. "I'm here, Jake. Still waiting for our threesome. Something tells me you'll be up for it soon." A cold hand caressed his thigh. Jacob felt his body respond slowly as heat flushed his cheeks.

Edward ruffled his black hair, his hand tracing Jake's eyebrows. "I won't rush you. We'll do everything together, Jacob. This I promise you."

Cold lips touched Jake's mouth as Edward whispered in a kiss. "And I love you, too."


End file.
